


Black Crystal Tokyo

by Kerochan no Miko (Lanyare)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyare/pseuds/Kerochan%20no%20Miko
Summary: [Alternate timeline vignetteish] Demand created his ideal future, and found it to be good.





	

**Author's Note:** Don't ask. The muse wanted it written, and the muse _must be obeyed_.

* * *

 

The throne room was long-dark and silent, empty but for the white-clad figure seated on one side of the double throne. Demand lounged in the seat, somehow simultaneously both casual and regal, one hand idly cradling a goblet as he stared into the darkness, lost in his own thoughts.

As the first rays of moonlight drifted through the crystalline ceiling above he was recalled to the here and now, and he lifted his glass in salute to the silent moon above, a faint smile touching his lips. Tonight was a holiday known by none, celebrated by only him. An anniversary that meant everything to him, and yet nobody else in the world even knew of the occasion.

On this night, in a century long past, Demand had secured his ideal future.

The King of Crystal Tokyo finished his drink and rose from the throne, moving through the shadowed palace. Just outside the doors to the great hall he passed the statues which stood as a memorial to those who had once been guardians of the peace of the solar system – seven great fuku-clad marble monstrosities which he privately would rather be somewhere else. Anywhere else. Preferably somewhere he didn't have to see or think about them again. But as all had fallen in heroic sacrifice, giving her life to ensure the kingdom he now ruled would come to exist, so he damped down his irritation, as he did every time he passed, and moved onward.

His steps took him next to the royal nursery, and he entered with care not to make a sound, lest he awaken its occupant (still only one, though, despite all his hopes). His young daughter slept the peaceful still dreams of the innocent and content; he stroked a pale hand over her moon-white hair, brushed a light kiss over her crescent-marked brow, and smiled to himself. Such a darling little girl she was. And how fortunate he was, he told himself daily, to have her.

As he left and quietly closed the door behind him, though, he was mildly surprised to find his brother approaching through the quiet corridor. "Saphir?" he asked, voice soft. "What brings you out walking so late?"

Saphir chose not to answer the question, and merely looked past his brother toward the nursery door, brow creased in a thoughtful frown. "Even I have never been able to understand the paradox inherent in our existence," he mused. "In the future that existed before, at this time, we were planning our attack upon the Earth in the twentieth century. And yet in the one that exists now, we are both here and about to leave Nemesis to create this future."

Demand arched one pale brow slightly, stepping away from the door and closer to his brother. "Your point being...?"

It took a moment for Saphir to recall himself from his distant thoughts, but he finally focused back on his elder brother. "I should never have doubted you," he admitted. "I thought your plan mad all those years ago, but I was clearly wrong."

Demand smiled just slightly and moved onward down the hallway, his brother automatically falling into step with him as he did. "It made perfect sense to me. If we could go back to a time of our choosing, why chase the little Rabbit around when we could simply go back a little farther – and make sure she was never born in the first time. Make the future how _we_ wanted it. And yet, as I recall, you called me a madman and suggested that I abdicate."

Saphir shrugged, unembarrassed by the truth. "Time paradoxes are not something to be toyed with lightly, my brother - and it would not have been the first time the darkness of Nemesis had unbalanced someone's mind. Now that it worked out it makes perfect sense...though I _did_ doubt your wisdom in choosing to court the Queen-to-be."

"Ah. But by finding her early – before she acquired her powers or her so-called "destined love" I could influence her, make her a part of the Clan and ensure that she became _our_ Queen." Demand's smile widened slightly as he remembered the lovely blonde girl he had met and courted all those long years ago. "And it worked admirably, did it not?"

"As you say." Saphir only shrugged again. His was a far more pragmatic heart, less interested in the fairer sex than his work; as long as the plan worked out, he would be satisfied. But to each his own, Demand supposed.

"The future is ours, my brother. And it is far lovelier than I had ever dreamed." Demand lifted a hand in farewell as they reached his chamber door and the brothers parted ways.

When he entered the bedchamber he could not help but smile as he gazed upon the sleeping form of his lovely wife, luminescent in the moonlight that filtered through the open window. He lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed and reached out to her, gently brushing his thumb across the crescent on her brow. Serenity stirred at the touch and opened her eyes slightly; when she recognized him she gave a drowsy smile and reached up to take his hand, twining her fingers with his in silent affection.

Demand smiled in return, feeling the glow of satisfaction deep in his heart. This future was, indeed, _quite_ lovely.


End file.
